


Caring For Kitten

by Verai



Series: Corrections [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Tenderness, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Charles and you are planning to have a nice weekend together, complete with good meals, great sex, and fantastic aftercare. To your surprise, he gives you something that means more than you think.





	Caring For Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> @arthurs-atonement and I were thirsting over Charles one day, and the topic of bath time with Charles was brought up. And thus… this.

You sat at your coffee table, happily munching away on some naan that Charles had made. You were pretty sure the man was fattening you up, but everything he made was so delicious, you couldn't help yourself. As you reached for a third piece, you heard Charles call your name.

“What?”

"You saving any room for actual dinner?" 

"Uh…" you pulled your hand away and sighed. You didn't want to eat so much that you couldn't have fun times later. You distracted yourself with the television, streaming silly cat videos until food was ready. 

As Charles brought over two bowls, spoons, and a steaming plate of curry and rice, you squealed with delight and dug in. 

"God, how do you cook so well?"

Charles shrugged. “Taught myself a lot. And it’s relaxing.”

You wondered if he had done it for a living at some point in his life; he had told you some of his past, like how Arthur had been his roommate before Arthur got put in jail for trying to steal his tools back from a man who had hired them to build a wall in his backyard, and had decided to just keep the tools too. He had told you that he and Arthur used to work at a club in a big city, but he wouldn’t say where or what kind of club; “just a club,” he’d always say. You didn’t press him more than twice; clearly he didn’t want to talk about it.

Sopping up the last of the curry in your bowl with your fourth and final piece of naan, you popped the morsel into your mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the spices and flavor. You raised your eyes to Charles, who was watching you with a soft smile on his face.

“Whut,” you mumbled past the food in your mouth.

“Nothing, I just like seeing you enjoy my cooking, that’s all.”

You chewed and swallowed, and took a big gulp of water. “It’s good stuff. I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you,” you said nonchalantly.

Charles blinked and let out an amused breath. “You say things like that with zero gravitas,” he remarked.

“Eh, there’s no need for that high falutin’ shit; I figure I’ll just say it like it is and let actions speak for themselves.”

He laughed. “Wise words.” Getting up, he took all the dishes back to the kitchen and started cleaning while you flopped down on the rug and stared at the ceiling. You were exhausted; you almost had a double shift yesterday, and worked a few additional hours today. Your boss had tried to send you home early, not wanting you to exhaust yourself, but you ended up staying when a woman brought in a kitten with a wounded tail. You just couldn’t leave when you heard its pained mews and just instinctively went to help.

Your boss both praised you for your work ethic, and yelled at you for not going home to rest. She reworked your schedule to have an additional day off this week, and sent you home with an order not to check your email for two days.

You slowly blinked, the tiredness from the past work week sinking into your bones. Combined with the good food and comfortable rug beneath you, your body relaxed. Perhaps a bit too much.

***

You woke up in bed, the sunlight glaring through the window. 

“Oh, shit,” you muttered. Were you that tired that you just slept the whole night away? Lifting your head to look at your clock, you groaned softly when you saw it was 7:04 AM. Pretty sure you had finished dinner around 8PM. You sighed.

Then you turned over and looked at Charles, who was sleeping soundly with his back to you. Grinning, you wrapped your body around his, though it seemed rather pathetic, you trying to be the big spoon. He was huge, it was like a koala clinging to a thick tree. Still, you nuzzled his skin and sighed happily.

“Morning, wildcat,” he mumbled, and you mewled playfully in response. Turning around in your arms, he pulled you into his embrace and kissed your forehead.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Refreshed, for sure.”

“Good. I have plans for you.”

***

Charles told you he had to go run some errands and would be back in a couple hours. So you cleaned yourself up, showering and brushing your teeth and other stuff. You picked up around your apartment and did adult things (paying bills, balancing your budget, bleh) until you heard Charles knock on the door.

“What’d you get me?” you said jokingly as you opened the door. When he smiled mysteriously, your eyes widened in shock.

“No, no, we talked about this. No gifts unless they’re under five dollars, and even then, you know how I feel about accepting gifts,” you said hotly.

“It’s more for me than for you,” he said as he shut the door behind him. “But I think you’ll enjoy it too.”

He put his hands on your shoulders and turned you around. 

“Lift your hair up.”

You did so, and when you felt something soft slip around your neck, a smile grew on your face. You felt the cool metal chain on the back of your neck and trailing down between your shoulder blades. Then Charles turned you back around.

“Come see.”

He led you to the bathroom and turned on the light. The dark red velvet choker necklace had simple green leaves embroidered around it. There was a pendent in the middle, and it had the word “kitten” written in an elegant script.

“It’s… it’s beautiful,” you said, unable to hold back your smile. Then you turned to him and frowned. “Goddammit, I told you not to buy me nice things,” you chastised, even though you were also thrilled to bits.

Charles wrapped an arm around your waist, and then reached for the thin chain, tugging on it to force your head back. “I told you. It’s more for me than you.” 

He captured your lips, his hand wandering up to cup your breast, kneading it through the fabric. When he finally let you up for air, he released the chain and chuckled.

“What?” you asked, puzzled.

He pointed at your Tenga Iroha stick vibrator, just sitting on your bathroom counter, out in the open. “You shouldn’t leave that out and around, someone will notice.”

You scoffed. The vibrator just looked like a tube of lipstick, innocuous. “No one's pointed it out before… just you.”

Charles tilted his head. “Hm.” He grabbed it off the counter and smirked at you. Taking the end of your chain, he guided you to the bedroom.

***

“Take off your clothes.”

You eagerly removed everything, taunting him by going slow, stripping playfully for him. He stood, arms crossed, watching your every move. You knew you were going to pay for your teasing, but you couldn’t help it. When you flung your panties past him, he finally walked towards you.

“Lay down.”

You swatted at his pecs.

He grabbed your wrists and wrestled you down onto the bed as you laughed.

“Such a bad kitten,” he said in a low voice. “Needs training.” He spread your legs, holding them down with his knees as he palmed your breasts with one hand, kneading and teasing them in turn. Then he twisted the vibrator on, the hum sounding ominous as he slowly lowered it to your pussy. He teased around your clit at first, making sure you knew he controlled your pleasure.

“Will you behave?”

You stuck your tongue out at him.

He grinned and pushed the vibrator against your clit. You cried out, surprised by the sudden burst of sensation.

Charles expertly moved the vibrator around your clit and around your pussy, dipping it inside of you every once in a while. Waves of intense pleasure followed by a soft thrum of bliss went through your body, your mind drifting off as you gave in to his touch. Whatever he gave, whether it was his hand caressing you as he stroked every inch of your skin, or his wet tongue on your nipple, you took it gladly and begged for more.

“More Charles, I want more!”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Oh? Such a needy pet.” He stepped away from you completely, and you let out a sob. He set down the vibrator and took off his clothes, slowly, teasing you in return. You knew you were going to pay.

When you got up and tried to help him take off his pants, he none too gently shoved you back on the bed. When you tried again, he grabbed you, flipped you over, and held your wrists at your back as he dropped his pants.

“Bad kitten,” he growled, and pushed his cock against your entrance. “You know what that means.”

You mewled.

His huge cock took you slowly, stretching you as he kept you held down. You grunted as he filled you completely, his hips pushed up against your ass.

“Will you be good?”

You shoved against him with your hips.

He let out a short bark of a laugh before crushing your body against the bed. Grabbing the chain, he pulled, making you lift your head up so he could kiss you as he began to fuck you vigorously. It was so good, so fierce, and you were humping him back just as rigorously, until…

“Ow!”

Charles immediately froze. He let you go as you slid off him and curled up in a fetal position.

“Tell me what you need,” he said.

“Just give me a minute,” you gritted out. After a few deep breaths, you laughed shakily. “I think I may have fucked too hard. My pussy feels sore.”

He just nodded, sitting next to you and running his hands through your hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” you responded. “I shouldn’t have humped you so hard.”

He leaned down to kiss your temple. “Let’s be more careful next time,” he said, artfully dodging any potential arguments about whose fault it was. “I’ll run you a bath.”

You watched as he pulled a bag of bath salts from the same bag that your collar had been in. “Bath salts?”

Nodding, Charles went into the bathroom and you heard the sounds of your tub being filled. Coming back out to you, he lifted you up carefully and carried you into the bathroom. The scent of lavender filled the air as he stepped into the tub and lowered himself down, moving you to sit between his legs. He moved to take your collar off, but you held his hand and shook your head. He let go of the clasp and left it on.

It was a small tub, the two of you fitting in tightly, but it just meant you could use Charles as a giant body pillow as he massaged your shoulders and back. He let you soak, his hands working their magic on your whole body, relaxing you so much that you closed your eyes and dozed peacefully for a few minutes, leaning back against his broad chest.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked when you looked up at him to kiss his chin.

“Really good. Thank you,” you replied, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his hair. You started to move your hips, feeling his cock twitch beneath you.

“Aren’t you sore?”

“Just a little. Anyway, I want your cock inside me.” You moved your legs to the outside of his, continuing to undulate your hips against him.

Charles laughed softly as he grabbed your hips and lifted you up just high enough to let his cock nudge your entrance, then slowly lowered you down. You sighed happily as he filled you back up again, the threshold between pleasure and pain wavering. When you were fully seated in his lap, his shaft completely inside, he wrapped his hands around your breasts as you moved, your back sliding against his chest in the water.

He thrust up into you, unable to control himself as he slid a hand down into the water to play with your clit. Rubbing you with a gentle touch, you felt your pleasure building up with each stroke, his other hand playing with your nipples, his lips against your neck.

“You feel so good, kitten,” he praised in his deep voice. “You want to be filled up?”

“Yes, please,” you begged.

“Be a good pet and come for me.” He grabbed your breasts with both hands and started thrusting harder into you. You panted and reached down to your clit, pushing yourself to your climax. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” you cried out as your body spasmed and you slammed your body against his and twitched your hips. He grabbed the chain of your collar with one hand and pulled, growling as he followed you into a mindless ecstasy, pumping his seed deep within you.

Falling back against his chest, you could feel Charles breathing hard as you caught your breath, his cum leaking from you as he slipped from your body. You looked up at him, and for a moment, he just looked at you like he was drunk, a big grin on his face.

Then you winced.

He scowled.

“Did you push yourself too far again?” he scolded.

You grinned innocently. “Would I do that?”

He rolled his eyes at you. “Someone has to take care of you.”

You nuzzled his neck. “That’s why you’re here.”

He wrapped his arms around you and sighed. “Silly kitten.” He caressed the collar around your neck. “Why didn’t you want to take off the collar?”

You smiled. “Because you gave it to me.” Reaching behind you to tousle his hair, you sighed happily. “Besides, you like how it looks on me, don’t you?”

He kissed the top of your head. “I like  _ you _ , wildcat.”

***

After the two of you cleaned up and dried off, Charles carried you to the bed to lay down. You curled up in his lap like a cat as he stroked your head.

“Charles?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know to bring bath salts?”

“I’ve been meaning to buy some. I know I’m… big. I don’t want to hurt you, but like today, I know accidents happen. Wanted to be prepared.”

You twisted in his lap so you could look up at him. He was wearing just boxer shorts, and seeing him from below just made him seem bigger, almost frightfully large.

But to you, he was just your big cuddly bear, and you knew he’d never hurt you. You held your arms up, and he picked you up with ease and sat you up in his lap so you could wrap your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your torso, his hands splayed out on your back, and he held you close. The chain of your collar felt cool on your skin, the velvet soft against your neck, and you smiled; you hadn’t taken it off this whole time, and neither had he. The two of you stayed like that, just holding each other peacefully.

“Please stay,” you whispered.

“Always,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I read three articles about bathtub sex, and I still made stuff up. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this peek into their daily lives! Next part, back to Arthur & Prison Guard!Reader for some kinky fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
